Just A Kiss
by Takiko Kyuuketsuki
Summary: A contest - Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo - Tibbs. Don't own, don't sue.
1. Just A Kiss

Title: Just A Kiss

Author: Daedalus / Tak / Whatever, as long as the clock keeps ticking

Fandom: NCIS

Category: Slash

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: R

Genre: Silliness – a bit OOC – Ficlet – One shot

Summary: A contest

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Thanks to Joey, who does an amazing job, for betaing this fic.

'Hey, Boss, see that thing over there?'

'What? The kissing contest?'

'Yeah. Let's do it.'

'Be careful of what you wish for, DiNozzo.'

'Come on. It doesn't have to mean anything. Don't tell me you've been in love with every girl you've kissed. You're a badass Marine, right? Why fear an innocent little kiss?'

Gibbs was grinning madly and Tony losing his own smile.

'Well, I warned you, but you never listen.'

He took a dumbfounded Tony by the arm and dragged him towards the podium. Tony woke up from his stupor and tried to hold him back.

'Hey, boss, come on, I was just kidding. You don't-'

'Told, you, Tony. You assumed I'd walk away from the challenge and whack you over the head. Well, I've taught you better. And don't you worry: I was told I was one hell of a kisser. I'm sure I'll last at least as long as those fuckers over there…'

'Wait, boss!!'

But they had arrived at the foot of the podium, where one of the organizers of the contest stopped them.

'Wait! Where do you think you're going?'

'Well, I didn't see anywhere that the contest was forbidden to gay couples.'

'Are you even a-'

'D'you think all of them are? That woman has a wedding ring – the guy has none. And he wouldn't hold her like that if they were married. Those two? Friends having fun. Perhaps fuck buddies, but nothing more. Want me to go on like this, or file a complaint against you for blatant homophobia?'

'Wait, Gibbs, we really don't hafta- OW!'

Gibbs hadn't even glanced at him as he whacked him. The balding man in front of them fidgeted under Gibbs' scrutiny as Tony was looking thoroughly chastised.

'Okay. You can try. Do not expect a preferential treatment because you belong to a minority.'

'Don't worry. We won't need any.'

Gibbs pulled Tony's into his arms sharply, had him face him, cupped his face with one hand while the other settled on the small of his back to pull him close, and pressed his lips to Tony's half opened ones. The young man had been in the process of uttering some words of protest, but Gibbs had taken the opportunity to his advantage and shoved his tongue into Tony's mouth. No time for preliminaries, anyway, as they did not count for the contest.

What was an innocent kiss when he did not mean anything, anyway?

The young man was not long to completely melt into the kiss and into Gibbs' arms, and it was only the firm grip that his boss had on his hips that kept him from going down on his knees. Never had Tony been kissed so thoroughly, and truth to be told, since he'd never been on the receiving end of a kiss and was doing most of the kissing most of the time anyway, he had no idea at all how good it could feel.

He reciprocated as well as he could, groping clumsily at Gibbs' arse without even noticing he was doing it, half grinding his hips into his boss' and mussing his hair and groaning so loud it was all Gibbs could do not to ravage him on the spot.

At long last, seeing that Tony's plague impaired lungs couldn't hold out, Gibbs broke the kiss, Tony stretching his neck comically to prolong it, moaning at the loss, his moan cut short when his half-lidded eyes registered by whom exactly he had been so heavenly kissed. He blinked, flushed even more and froze.

To Gibbs (who was licking his lips partly to further embarrass his agent, and partly out of sheer relish, to taste him a bit longer, a smug look on his face), those kiss-swollen lips, still dazed eyes and mussed hair suited Tony very well. Perhaps he should start kissing him senseless in the elevator on a daily basis just to be able to tell him he shouldn't look as if he had just got laid at work.

A glance at the silent crowd had him realize that they were all gaping at them, and Gibbs let Tony go, interrupting the circles he had been rubbing in Tony's back, before they turned towards the organizers.

They had lasted a good seven minutes and a half longer than any of the couples.

Ten minutes later, in the car, a still flushed Tony asked Gibbs whether he wanted him to keep the gaudy trophy, as he was already keeping all of Gibbs' medals.

'Nope. I think I deserved that one. And it'll look good on my mantelpiece.'

And that night, when Gibbs invited the whole team over, he did not have to glance into Tony's direction to feel the flush spreading over his agent's face when to Abby's remark that he must be 'one hell of a kisser', he had answered: 'Well my partner was not half bad either. I'd sure like to have a repeat of that kiss – minus the crowd…'


	2. Just A Dance

Title: Just A Dance

Author: Daedalus / Tak / Whatever, as long as the clock keeps ticking

Fandom: NCIS

Category: Slash

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: R

Genre: Silliness – a bit OOC – Ficlet – One shot

Summary: Another contest – Sequel to "Just A Kiss"

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Thanks to Joey, who does an amazing job, for betaing this fic.

And thanks to Nell Kennedy, without whom this sequel would never have been written…

Tony didn't know why his boss had invited him to a fancy restaurant, that night, nearly two weeks after the kissing contest. Their relationship hadn't changed at work – and it was all for the best, because he didn't really care about trying to explain to Director Sheppard why he had challenged his superior to a kissing contest in the first place.

But he had been enjoying a very pleasant dinner, but his boss who, though he was still acting like the gruff Marine he was, was also very attentive to Tony's wishes that night, and Tony felt like a woman who was being wooed.

Which, surprisingly, coming from Gibbs, felt quite good.

And then, something caught Gibbs' attention and he held up a hand to silence Tony, trying to listen to an announcement.

He stood up, laying his napkin on the table, and, holding out to Tony, he said:

'I think it's our cue.'

'You kidding? You want to try the dancing contest?'

'Well, you talked me into the kissing contest, the other day. I say it's time I took my revenge…'

'Come on. I'm sure you can't dance.'

'Oh I assure you I can…'

Tony narrowed his eyes speculatively at him. Gibbs was still holding out his hand. Sighing, Tony took it and stood up, trying – and failing – not to roll his eyes when Gibbs kissed it with a half smirk before letting him go.

'Okay, then. But I lead.'

'Don't be silly, DiNozzo. I'm the boss.'

'Not here. Plus, I took dancing lesson. And it's tango, isn't it? I lead.'

'I'm older.'

'Boss, no offence, but I'm taller than you.'

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

'Okay. You win.'

Tony grinned cheekily – and…Gibbs thought…flirtatiously? - and bowed to him, taking him by the hand to pull him onto the dance floor. He pulled in his hand once more to get them into position, and Gibbs obligingly let his hand slide on Tony's arm, down his back, sensuously, and Tony was looking down at him with a heated gaze as he sent him dancing as the music began, spinning together in perfect harmony, and it wasn't long till Gibbs just decided to really let go.

Their legs intertwined in an obscene parody of a love scene. They were close, yet their chests did not really touch, nor did Tony's leg thrusting aggressively between his thighs, pushing him backwards, then back to him, making him spin, his hand on his belly, with a precision that left him wondering where exactly Tony had learnt to dance like that…

And then, unexpectedly, as the song was nearing its end, Gibbs shifted his hold on Tony's body, dipped his partner and held him there, bending over him, relishing in the surprised widened eyes gazing up at him. Tony flushed – and GOD how Gibbs was starting to enjoy that.

'Hey! I was supposed to dip you', he whispered, 'not the other way round.'

Gibbs kept him there, though, grinning, and not moving to help Tony back up. Tony frowned, suspicious.

'What are you planning to…'

And then Gibbs was kissing him, not as lecherously as he had at the kissing contest, of course, but Tony found it was every bit as enjoyable as their previous kiss had been. And if their first kiss had given him one hell of an erection, this one nearly hurt, making his chest ache and his stomach flutter and he knew he was in very serious trouble.

It didn't last a minute, but it still knocked the breath out of him. And when he opened his eyes again – when had he closed them? – the look on Gibbs' face – tenderness? fondness? affection? – had him even more lost than he already was. He thought about telling Gibbs to tread softly, because all of a sudden, he was really treading on his dreams…

But instead, he grinned cheekily.

'What? I thought you wanted to repeat that kiss in private. Not in front of the crowd.'

'Not the same crowd…' said Gibbs, helping him up at last, though he did not let go of him.

'Well, it's a crowd in any case.'

'Not the same kiss either. Why. You telling me you want to repeat that kiss someplace else? Somewhere where we truly are alone?'

Tony looked at him, searching something in his boss' eyes – though he had no idea what he wanted to find.

'Yes?' he tried.

Gibbs huffed, but grinned.

They were still in the middle of the dance floor…

'You know I'm the Big Bad Wolf, dontcha?'

'Well, if I had been Little Red Riding Hood, I wouldn't have lasted half that long, now, would I?'

'You think you can take me?'

'Mmmh…'

If he said what he was planning to say, there would be no coming back.

He didn't want to come back either. He walked closer to the ex-Marine and kissed his cheek.

'We should worry about that later', he whispered. 'But I'm sure lube will help a lot…'

He was trembling, overwhelmed by a wave of insecurity, but then, he felt Gibbs shiver and saw that look in his eyes – and he knew he was seeing what he had longed to see there all along…

'Come…' Gibbs said, taking his hand.

'Wait…' Tony said, freeing himself, before getting away somewhere, and for one fleeting moment, Gibbs thought he had imagined all this.

He went to the cashier to pay for their dinner when Tony came back to him and took him by the hand without a word and pulled him bodily towards the car park.

'You hurt?' Gibbs asked, wondering briefly why Tony was holding his hand beneath his suit.

'No…', he said, and sat down into the car, and Gibbs did the same, and Tony was leaning and kissing him softly on the lips, and then Tony sat back, grinning like a schoolboy, and producing from underneath his jacket the trophy of the best couple.

Gibbs looked at him as if he was mad.

'You stole that?'

Tony only shrugged.

'I left enough money to cover up the price. I just wanted a souvenir of my own. Plus we deserved it. They were amateurs – all of them. But I didn't want to wait till they gave the prices. So I took it. And I bet they'd rather have money than an ugly trophy.'

'Well, they didn't know that.'

'Yes. But I am NCIS. I check. I don't assume.'

He grinned. Gibbs didn't know whether he should be appalled or delighted.

'I can't believe this.'

Tony shrugged and grinned again.

'As long as you kiss me again…'

Gibbs thought he really should be appalled – they were Federal Agents, for Christ's sake, not thieves, but he grinned at Tony in return.

'You're raving mad!'

'And you love me for it.'

It was daring, and Tony looked unsure once again, but Gibbs was assessing the truth of those words. He had the hots for Tony – that part was undeniable.

Was he in love?

He didn't answer for a while, and Tony was looking down, feeling stupid. Gibbs rolled his eyes, slipped a finger underneath Tony's chin and, very gently, made him look into his eyes.

'I think I might…'

Tony was searching into his eyes again, and he must have liked what he was seeing, because next thing he knew, Tony was kissing him again, giving him an insight on what exactly the repeat of their first kiss would be, mixed with the repeat of their second one. He pressed a second, softer kiss to his lips and smiled at him.

'Better get home fast. I'm glad you're driving. I'm "starving"…'

He waggled his eyebrows playfully, and Gibbs had to laugh.

And Tony decided that from then on, it'd be his favourite sound…


	3. Just A Lifetime Together

Title: Just A Lifetime Together

Author: Daedalus / Tak / Whatever, as long as the clock keeps ticking

Fandom: NCIS

Category: Slash

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: R

Genre: Silliness – a bit OOC – Ficlet – One shot

Summary: Another contest – Sequel to "Just A Dance"

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Thanks to Joey, who does an amazing job, for betaing this fic.

Six months later, as Gibbs was coming back from the kitchen with a coffee cup in one hand and a strawberry milkshake in the other, he found Abby staring at his mantelpiece – or rather at the two trophies that adorned it. She came by sometimes to have dinner at his place. It was some sort of a monthly routine. She was so lost in her contemplation, frowning as if it would help her think harder, that she didn't hear him coming, although this time, he had made no effort whatsoever to creep on her silently.

'Something the matter, Abs?' he asked casually, and she started.

'Gibbs!' she cried out, laying a hand on her chest. 'You scared me!'

'Well, you're scaring me too. What's the matter with my mantelpiece? Did you notice a crack in it? D'ya think the house's gonna collapse or something?'

Abby rolled her eyes.

'Don't do that. It's not becoming.'

'So? What's the matter?'

'Don't know… But I swear I saw the exact same trophy last time I went at Tony's.'

He just shrugged.

'So?'

'Well it's weird! You get that trophy for a kissing contest, and then Tony gets that one from a dance contest, and…'

Gibbs grinned, his eyes sparkling.

'He could've stolen it.'

Abby sighed in exasperation and stamped her feet once, her upper body leaning towards Gibbs, fists clenched at her hips, pouting.

'C'me on! I'm sure there's something hinky going on… I mean, it can't be a coincidence that-'

'HONEY! I BROUGHT PIZZA FOR TONIGHT!' said a voice in the kitchen.

Now, Abby was grinning, giving Gibbs a bewildered look.

'Honey??' she mouthed, cracking up.

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes, and called to his lover.

'Nice one, Tony, you've just outed us to the whole of NCIS…'

'What are talking about…' said Tony's voice, coming from the kitchen. When he saw Abby, he stopped dead, his eyebrows rocketing upwards. 'Oh. Holy shit…'

'God, Tony, Gibbs! I'm so happy for you! No! Strike that… I'm angry. Very angry. Why on earth didn't you tell me?'

'I like to keep private matters private…' Gibbs said.

'Hell, yeah. But we're family! So that's why you've been ogling Tony whenever he had his back to you. I thought I was imagining things – you know, wishful thinking… But you were!'

'Well, that was kind of the point. I was ogling his ass…'

Tony gave a sound that came out like a hybrid of indignation and amusement.

'You've been ogling me?'

Gibbs just shrugged.

'Well, I'd call that leering, but you do have a nice ass.'

'Thanks', Tony grinned, while Abby was squealing delightedly at their antics.

'So? Since when have you been together? You've moved, Tony? Whose idea was it, the kissing contest?'

'Mine', Tony answered lamely. 'But it was just a joke.'

'But I kissed him.'

'Of course you did, Bossman', Abby smiled at him. 'And the dance? Who was leading?'

'I was', they both answered the same time.

'No, I was', Tony contested. 'You just dipped me in the end.'

'And living together? Since when?'

Tony shrugged.

'Well. My flat kept having those things needing to be fixed…'

Gibbs gave him a look.

'So you kept saying.'

'Anyway. I kept staying over more and more nights. So… We figured…'

'Mmh that and when you're in my arms I can keep an eye on you so you can't go and flirt with the young twinks in some bar…'

Tony gave Gibbs a boyish grin as Gibbs smirked at him, tracing his face with his finger, and Abby clapped in delight.

'You're so ke-yuuuuute!'

That stopped Gibbs, who turned.

'I don't do cute.'

'Believe it or not, you are. I bet you two are hot in bed as well…'

'Abs…'

'Wait till I tell Ducky. No, wait till I tell Tim!'

'You'll do nothing of the sort…'

'You're no fun, Gibbs. They're bound to find out one way or another. B'sides, if you keep ogling like that…'

The boss' face fell.

'Am I that obvious?'

'Well… Not if you don't have a devious mind in the first place… You could be staring at Tony 'cause you're thinking of the way you'll burry his body with nobody noticing…'

'Gee, thanks, Abs', Tony said.

'But now I think of it, that one time you wiped at the drool at the corner of your mouth kinda gave you away.'

Tony was laughing so hard he thought he was suffocating. The blush spreading on Gibbs' mortified face was something neither Tony nor Abs had dared to hope to see one day.

'I knew there had to be a way to make you blush, Boss…' he said, wiping at a tear in the corner of his eye.

'Oh, 'cause you never blush.'

'Well, ya know, all the blood does not come down to my cock when you whisper sinful things to me…' he murmured in Gibbs' ear, loud enough however that Abby heard everything perfectly.

'You call him 'Boss' in bed?' she chuckled.

Gibbs was absent-mindedly rubbing circles in Tony's lower back, and Tony had wrapped his arms around him, leaning his forehead on Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs shrugged, disturbing Tony's head for a second.

'Well. When I have him tied to the bed…'

'Hey! Don't discuss our sex life like that!'

'But I thought you both were straight… More or less…' Abby interjected.

Gibbs grinned.

'I'm also Tonysexual.'

'Gee, honey, that was very profound.'

Abby giggled.

'And you're gonna tell me you're Gibbssexual?'

'Mmh no. I might be bisexual. I've ever only wanted Gibbs, but, I mean, there was that guy I used to horse-ride with…'

'You sure it was horse-riding?'

Tony looked horrified.

'Abs! I was eleven!'

'Oh… hum. Didn't know. Sorry about that.'

'Anyway… I had kind of a crush on him at the time…'

'Oh? And when you got older, did you…'

'A year later, my father disowned me and sent me to a military school. The haystacks had their appeal, though', Tony wondered out loud, giving Gibbs an assessing look, clearly picturing both of them naked in the wild…

'Don't try that', Gibbs said.

'Why not?'

''Cause hay prickles and itches, and when you wake up after your passionate lovemaking covered in bugs and spiders…'

'Eww…' Abby shuddered.

Tony's eyebrows shot up.

'Which one was it?'

'Wife number 2. Does it matter?'

'Dunno…'

'Hey guys… So tell me… How does it feel?' Abby asked.

Gibbs smiled at Tony, his eyes studying his face appreciatively.

'He makes me feel happy.'

'He does! That's so-'

'Cute. I know. And it's not.'

Abby huffed.

'And you Tony?'

'Makes me feel good.'

Gibbs looked a bit disappointed, despite the young man's goofy smile, and his own smile faltered.

'Good? That's all?'

'As in 'heavenly'. I feel ecstatic. As in: I never felt that good before. Like I'm whole, ya know…'

'Better', Gibbs said, smiling again, and whacking him over the head.

Abby smiled, a little bit calmer.

'So it all began with a kissing contest… Tony, you're so lucky that bastard took it seriously…'

'Hey!' Gibbs protested.

'My beloved bastard…' Tony confirmed, looking at his boss with so fond an expression that Abby wondered how they managed at work to keep their hand off one another.

They were silent for a moment, Abby feeling a little bit like an intruder as she watched Tony watch Gibbs, and Gibbs watching back, lovingly, something far deeper that one would imagine when two people got together after two stupid contests…

She grinned, suddenly, and with an evil smile, she asked in her angelic voice:

'Hey guys, ever won a fucking contest?'


End file.
